Strong Enough to Break
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Somewhat songfic. After being booed off stage, Kira looses her will to sing. Can Conner, Ethan and Trent help break through her stubborness? Please R&R. No flames please! CK or KT in later chapters. WIP


**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing. I don't own the song 'Strong Enough to Break' which is Hanson's. 

**AN**: This is something different than what I've done before, hope you all like it.

**Strong Enough to Break**

**-**

_I don't feel myself today.  
Just a figure in a big monopoly game.  
Struggle is the price you pay.  
You get just enough just to give it away.  
I'm sinking but I'm floating away.  
Throw me a line so I can anchor my pain.  
The fabric is about to fray.  
The fabric is about to fray._

_Maybe you could take a look at yourself lately.  
Maybe you could take a look at yourself lately.  
Maybe you could take a look at yourself lately._

_-_

Kira stepped up to the microphone; it felt amazing to be up on stage and singing her heart out to her friends. This is what she loved doing this most. She looked around the crowd gathered at Cyberspace, many of the faces she knew, but there were some that she didn't recognize. She smiled at the crowd, "hey everyone, we're gonna start with something you should recognize, hope you all like it." She smiled and began to play.

"_And it goes like this.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I can't tell you why.  
But I can't stop thinking about ya baby.  
Don't you think it's time.  
I walked around every word you're saying? (oh yeah)_

_Trying hard to figure out.  
Tell me what its all about.  
Cause I don't wanna freak you out.  
Freak you out, freak you out_."

_Things keep coming and I keep wondering.  
I start feeling the walls close in.  
Things keep coming and I keep stumbling.  
I start feeling I'm strong enough to break.  
Oh, I start feeling I'm strong enough to break._

_Been running through my mind today.  
Scenarios to add to your hypocrisy.  
No one ever takes the blame.  
But everyone is searching for a cure to the pain.  
Nothing ever seems to change.  
Oh, nothing ever seems to change.  
We just play like broken records in a deaf man's charade._

_-_

As she sang, the people she hadn't recognized began to laugh and snicker at her. Kira furrowed her brow, but continued to play and sing.

"_I wanna know, know where you're at.  
I'm at the front, but you're still at the back.  
Ohh, can you tell me where it's at?  
I gotta know, know where you're at?  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask.  
Can you tell me where, tell me where it's at?_

_It seems like when we talk.  
You haven't heard a single word I'm saying. (oh yeah)  
I'm over here, so listen up.  
Sit back, tune in, pick it up. (yeah)  
I'm just waiting here._

_Trying hard to figure out.  
Tell me what it's all about.  
Cause I don't want to freak you out.  
Freak you out_!"

As she continued to play and sing, the hecklers began to boo and shout things to her. "Get off the stage!" "Get better talent!" Those words hit home to Kira, her voice faltered and she stopped playing altogether. When she stopped playing, Conner and Ethan looked at each other; this wasn't like Kira they knew. As she walked off stage, they got up and walked over to her.

"Why'd you stop playing? It wasn't because of those losers, was it?", Conner asked. Kira glanced over to the losers in question, right then they were laughing at her, until Hayley walked over and kicked them out of the Cyber cafe.

_Maybe you could take a look at yourself lately.  
Maybe you could take a look at yourself lately.  
Maybe you could take a look at yourself lately._

_Things keep coming and I keep wondering.  
I start feeling the walls close in.  
Things keep coming and I keep stumbling.  
I start feeling I'm strong enough to break.  
Oh, I start feeling I'm strong enough to break._

_-_

Kira quickly shook her head, "no, that's not it." "Liar," Conner said, "it is bothering you, I can tell." "Just drop it Conner!", snapped Kira, pushing past them and storming out of Cyberspace. Hayley and Tommy, who had been watching the teens from a distance, walked over.

"What happened guys," asked Tommy. "No clue Dr. O, we were trying to find out why she stopped and the next thing we know, she's storming off," Ethan replied. A worried look came over Tommy face as he looked at the way the young musician left.

_Carry on just a pawn and the same old song.  
I'm still holding on._

_The fabric is about to fray._

_-_

The next day at school Conner, Ethan and Trent walked up to find Kira cleaning out her locker. "Hey Kira," Conner said to get her attention. She looked over and smiled. "Oh hey guys," she said as she dropped one of her music notebooks in the trashcan. "What are you doing?", Trent asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just cleaning out some things I don't need anymore," she replied as she dropped more music notebooks in the garbage. "Kira," Conner began, "this doesn't have to do with what happened yesterday, does it?" "A little," she admitted, "but it was a real eye-opener, as I think about it. This isn't going to get me anywhere. Randall was right, I couldn't get into a college if I tried." "That's not true," Ethan burst out.

She looked at him, "if it wasn't then why hasn't anything happened yet? I mean, Kylee got a record deal when we played together, and I didn't. I think that says it all." "Kira, you shouldn't give up something that you love so much," Trent told her. "Look, my mind's made up and there's nothing you guys can do to change it." She threw the rest of her music things in the trash and slammed her locker shut, then walked off without a word to them. Conner bent over some and dug out what Kira threw out of her locker. "Guys, we gotta her back up on stage." The other two nodded in agreement.

_Maybe you could take a look at yourself lately.  
Maybe you could take a look at yourself lately._

_Things keep coming and I keep wondering.  
I start feeling the walls close in.  
Things keep coming and I keep stumbling.  
I start feeling I'm strong enough.  
Things keep coming and I keep wondering.  
I start feeling the walls close in.  
Things keep coming and I keep stumbling.  
I start feeling I'm strong enough to break.  
Oh, I start feeling I'm strong enough to break._

**End Chapter One**

**AN2**: I hope this doesn't suck too bad. Like I said this is something different that I haven't done before. Ok, so please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

_CamFan4Ever_


End file.
